


Three Little Words

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas gets a message from London.</p><p>Re-upload</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

The station was quiet for a Friday afternoon. Tony had taken an early weekend to be with Anne, for her birthday, Andy was taking his annual week off to help his dad on the farm, and Danny and Doris were out on a call. For everyone else, minus the obligatory Turner, it was the weekend.

Unless everyone else was called Nicholas. He was locked up in his office, like usual. Unlike usual, he wasn't filling out forms in triplicate or reading over files. His chin rested in his hand as he gently tapped his mobile against his desk. Twenty minutes earlier, his mobile had sounded an alarm for a text message. Just a small one. Three simple little words, not capitalized and no punctuation. Black text on slightly green background.

But those three little words held more meaning than should have been legally allowed. Three words sent all the way from London with no apparent purpose, other than simply wanting to inform. No follow-up messages, asking for something, or lookin g for a response. The sender only wanted to let Nicholas know what was going through his mind at that particular moment.

Nicholas thought of a dozen different ways to respond, but none of them sounded right. Nicholas was nothing if not meticulous and thought-out, and he'd be damned if he replied with some generic, four word auto-response. He needed to sound genuine. Too many times had he been accused of being predictable and boring, so this had to be perfect. Caring, but not needy.

Laughter and heavy footsteps alerted Nicholas to the presence of other officers. He quickly set his mobile on his desk as Doris and Danny walked into his office without knocking.

"So?" Nicholas asked.

Danny shrugged. "Weren't nothin'," he said simply. "Just some critter got in Missus Baker's rubbish bins. You know, the ones what look like Daleks, and gave me nightmares as a kid."

"They do look like Daleks, don't they!" Doris exclaimed. "I've been trying to figure out what they reminded me of for years!"

Nicholas nodded. "Well done," he said, knowing that it really wasn't warranted, exciting as critters in rubbish bins may be.

It might have just been living in the country air for too long, but even Nicholas had to agree that paperwork for critters in rubbish bins was a bit extreme, so he sent the officers on their way, snatching up his mobile once more. The text was still on the screen; he hadn't ever cleared it off, actually.

**beths leaving me**

Nicholas sighed, tapping the reply button, finally sending off his half of the conversation Travis had tried to start last hour.

**When?**


End file.
